Cadena De Pocky
by Andy Hunter
Summary: El día del Pocky ha llegado y Lev quiere celebrarlo con alguien especial, pero encontrarse con varios amigos ocasiona que su plan original quede arruinado. Ahora todos celebran el día y que mejor que con una cadena de Pocky.


—¡Muy bien! Es hora de comenzar el juego de la cadena de Pocky —habló con ánimo Kuroo mientras dejaba varias cajas de Pocky de diferentes sabores en la mesa de la sala.

—Esto es absurdo, ¿Lo sabían? —preguntó molesto Tsukishima.

—No sea aguafiestas, Tsukki —Bokuto le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Será divertido.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Hinata con energía.

—Una cosa es que me invitaran a esta reunión —habló Oikawa con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Pero que invitarán a estos dos? Eso si no lo soporto.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Ushijima con una reverencia y Tendou se carcajeó.

—Debí de haberme quedado con Iwa-chan.

—Iwaizumi-san tiene un examen para mañana —habló Akaashi con cortesía—. Y tú también, Oikawa-san.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Aka-chan —suspiró—. La universidad es horrible.

—Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, Oikawa-san.

—Disculpen —habló Tsukishima molesto—, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto en mi departamento? Me he estado matando toda la semana para el examen de mañana.

—Porque fue idea de Lev —sonrió Kuroo.

—Lo siento Tsukki —se disculpó ante la mirada de Kei—. En realidad mis planes eran otros.

Esa tarde, Kuroo, Oikawa y Bokuto decidieron salir a divertirse un rato. Mientras buscaban que hacer, se encontraron a Lev con varias bolsas llenas con cajas de Pocky. Kuroo pudo recordar que ese día era la celebración del Pocky.

A Tetsuro le pareció magnífica la idea de celebrarlo junto con varios amigos. Por eso decidió invitar a Tendou, Hinata y Ushijima, quienes también iban a la misma universidad y se habían vuelto muy unidos a pesar de la rivalidad que hubo en el pasado.

¿Cómo celebrar el día del Pocky? Muy fácil: Con el juego del Pocky. El cual consistía en que dos personas ponían en sus labios los extremos de la galleta. Debían comérsela hasta que sus labios se juntaran o a que alguien decidiera romperla.

—Entonces iré primero —habló Ushijima mientras tomaba uno de los papeles cuyos nos nombres había sido escritos adentro.

—¡Espera, por qué tienes que ser tú! —habló ofendido Oikawa.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué? —siguió Bokuto.

—Vamos, Oikawa-san, Bokuto-san —intentó calmarlos Akaashi—. Sólo es un juego.

—Por mi está bien —Ushijima dejó la hoja que no había desdoblado—. Comienza si quieres.

—Ni hablar —se cruzó molesto de brazos—. Ahora no quiero.

—Y la diva hace su aparición —susurró Tsukishima.

Wakatoshi desdobló la hoja con mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Y? Quién es la pobre alma en desgracia que te tocó —habló con burla Oikawa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ushijima se quedó viendo el papel varios segundos para después suspirar. Tomó un Pocky y se acercó a él.

—Tú.

—¿Eh?

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Bokuto comenzó a reírse, siendo seguido por Tsukishima, y Lev.

—Apenas comenzamos y ya se puso divertido —habló Kuroo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Eso es una ironía muy interesante —siguió Kei intentando retener otra carcajada.

—Ni como escapar de esta, Oikawa-kun —Tendou entornó divertido sus ojos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ni hablar! —lo señaló—. No pienso jugar esto con él.

—No lo hagas entonces —habló Bokuto mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello—, pero recuerda que hay un castigo —señaló los plumones permanentes—. Sería una lástima andar todo un día con dibujos en tu rostro.

—Bien —se separó—. Pero que sea rápido, ¿De acuerdo, Ushiwaka?

Wakatoshi asintió. Se colocó el Pocky en la boca y comenzó a acercarse. Oikawa mordió con disgusto el otro extremo.

—Comiencen —habló Kuroo—, ¡Ahora!

Oikawa apenas dio una pequeña mordida y cuando se dio cuenta, Ushijima había devorado más de la mitad. Rápidamente rompió el palito de galleta.

—¡¿Qué acaso eres un monstruo?! —gritó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y tomó otro Pocky mientras volvía a acercarse—. Iré más lento la próxima vez.

—¡Olvídalo! —se alejó—. ¡No habrá una próxima vez!

—Entonces Ushiwaka gana —habló Hinata.

—Ya quisiera —le arrebató el Pocky y se lo colocó—. Nadie le gana a Oikawa Tooru —habló con el postre entre sus dientes.

Oikawa volvió a separarse después de comenzar.

—¡Wow! —se impresionó Hinata—. Eres muy rápido, Ushiwaka.

—¡Dijiste que irías más lento! —Gritó Oikawa molesto.

—Eso hice —habló después de terminarse el Pockey.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Bien, entonces otra…

—Ni hablar —volvió a cruzar sus brazos, se sentó en el sofá, infló sus mejillas y volteó molesto a otro lado.

El berrinche de Oikawa duro varios minutos, por suerte Akaashi logró tranquilizarlo.

—Necesito a Iwa-chan —suspiró mientras observaba los papeles doblados.

Tomó uno y lo leyó. Volteó hacia sus acompañantes y su rostro palideció al encontrarse con la persona cuyo nombre estaba escrito. Lo regresó al montón pero antes de poder revolverlo, Bokuto fue más rápido y logró quitárselo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey!

—¡Devuélveme eso, Búho de segunda!

—Lo siento pero no se puede regresar. El que te tocó, te tocó.

—¡Aka-chan! Controla a tu hombre.

—No es mi hombre, Oikawa-san.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Lev impresionado.

—¡¿No lo soy?!

Akaashi suspiró.

—Bokuto-san —extendió su brazo—. Devuélvelo, por favor.

—¡Akaashi!

—Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaaaashi!

—Bokuto-san.

—Bien —se lo entregó sin mucho ánimo.

Keiji recibió el papel, leyó el contenido y una ligera sonrisa se hizo presente.

—Le tocó Tendou-san —habló con calma mientras mostraba el papel a todos.

—¡Traidor! —gritó Tooru.

—Lo siento, Oikawa-san.

—Bien —se levantó del sillón—, fue divertido y todo pero con su permiso, me retiro.

Oikawa caminó hacia la salida hasta que la habitación se inundó con una risa pequeña risa que aumentaba de fuerza a cada segundo. El de cabello castaño reconoció al dueño.

—Vamos Oikawa-kun —se le acercó Tendou con un paquete abierto de Pockys en la mano—. Será divertido —sonrió ampliamente.

—No, para. Ni un pa…

Tendou le colocó un Pockey en su boca y sujetó sus mejillas con fuerza.

—Esto es divertido —habló Tsukishima mientras los observaba.

Oikawa ponía más resistencia a cada bocado que daba el pelirrojo. Cuando sus labios apenas llegaban a rozarse, Tendou lo soltó.

—¡Gané! —gritó Tendou mientras hacía la señal de victoria con ambas manos—. Logré casi besar al gran rey. Soy genial.

—¡Ustedes son unos monstruos! —se quejó Oikawa mientras tomaba sus cosas—. Le diré a Iwa-chan y después los demandaré por acoso —señaló a los ex jugadores de Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa salió enojado y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Todos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que escucharon un golpeteo en la entrada. Tsukishima abrió la puerta y Oikawa aún con cara molesta entró, se dirigió a la mesa para tomar varias cajas de Pocky y volvió a salir.

—¡Iwa-chan se enterará de esto! —volvió a cerrar azotar la puerta.

—Oh, bueno —Kuroo rompió el silencio—. Es tu turno, Tendou.

—¡Cierto! —entusiasmado se acercó a los papeles. Rio y señaló al menor de cabello negro—. Akaashi-kun —sonrió.

—Bien —Keiji dejó su vaso con té en la mesa y se acercó al pelirrojo.

—¡Un momento! —Gritó Kotaro mientras se interponía entre ellos—. No puedo permitir que nadie toque los labios de Akaashi.

—Si no mal recuerdo —habló Tsukishima—, dijiste que no se puede cambiar.

—El que te tocó, te tocó —repitió sus palabras Kuroo—. Lo siento, Bro.

—Pero…

—Sólo es un juego, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi! ¿Qué acaso no viste cómo sujeto a Oikawa?

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-kun —Tendou se acercó al menor, sujetó su mentón con delicadeza y le colocó el Pocky—. Seré cuidadoso con tu lindo Keiji-kun —habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo estaba acercándose lentamente a Akaashi con una divertida sonrisa. Bokuto no pudo soportarlo. Apartó al menor, sujeto a Tendou y se terminó el pequeño chocolate en dos bocados, uniendo sus labios en un energético beso.

—¡Nadie besa a mi Akaashi más que yo! —gritó una vez se separaron—. ¿Verdad, Aka…

Bokuto se puso nervioso ante la mirada inexpresiva pero molesta que puso el menor.

—¿Akaashi?

—La regaste, Bro.

—Completamente —le dio la razón Hinata.

—Pero por qué. Impedí que fuera besado.

—No era necesario que besaras a Tendou de esa forma —se expresó Ushijima.

—Oye, Bokuto-kun —el de cabello bicolor volteó a verlo y él sonrió divertido—, estaba por separarme de él cuando hiciste eso, ¿Sabes?

—¡¿Te besé para nada?!

—¿Engañando a Akaashi-san frente a él? —preguntó burlonamente Tsukishima—. Eso sí que son agallas, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Lo siento!

—Está bien, Bokuto-san —suspiró—. No estoy enojado.

—¡Sigamos! —exclamó Lev—. Ah, pero ahora hay que quitar el nombre de Bokuto-san.

—No es necesario —intervino Kuroo—. Cuando salga el nombre de Bokuto, Akaashi tomará su lugar.

—Buena idea —asintió Hinata.

Bokuto se acercó a los papeles, tomó uno, lo pensó varios segundos y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Su indecisión duró varios minutos.

—¿Podrías apurarte, Bokuto-san? —preguntó Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero terminar con esto para irme a la cama —Uno de los presentes lo miró con energía—. No me refiero a ese tipo de cama —aclaró.

—Esto es tan difícil —se revolvió el cabello—. No sé en dónde está Akaashi.

—Bokuto-san, sólo elige un papel.

—Pero quiero que me salga tu nombre para poder besarte.

—Bokuto-san —le sonrió—, eso podemos hacerlo en nuestro departamento una vez que terminemos.

—¡Bien, este! —gritó con energía mientras tomaba una hoja doblada. La leyó y después tomó varios Pocky—. ¡Hinata! Siéntete afortunado porque te tocó uno de los cuatro mejores jugadores de voleibol —rio.

—Wow —exclamó Hinata con entusiasmo.

Kotaro se llenó la boca con los Pocky que había tomado y se acercó al más bajo de estatura. Ambos comenzaron a comer con energía hasta que el mayor rompió los palitos cuando llegó a la mitad.

—¿Lo ves Akaashi? No te soy infiel.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—¡Mi turno! —Hinata tomó un papel y lo leyó con ánimo—: ¡Lev!

—¡Finalmente! —se levantó del suelo—. Ah, pero…

Todos observaron a Hinata y a Lev. A pesar de ya estar en la universidad, la diferencia de altura entre ellos seguía siendo considerable.

—Tal vez debas subirte al sillón para alcanzarlo —se burló Tsukishima.

—O en vez de eso, Lev-kun debería de agacharse para quedar a tu minúscula altura —le siguió el juego Tendou.

—¡Qué dijeron!

Al final, Lev se sentó en el suelo y Hinata se acercó a él, teniendo que inclinarse un poco. Lentamente se fueron acercando.

Lev estaba feliz mientras veía el rostro ruborizado de Hinata. El ex jugador de Karasuno se encontraba apenado no por lo que hacía, sino porque aun siendo de universidad, se sentía un niño. Todo gracias a su estatura que se negaba a aumentar.

—¡No lo soportó! —Lev rompió la galleta y abrazó a Hitana—. Eres tan pequeño y lindo.

—¡No soy pequeño!

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí comenzaron a reír. Sólo Ushijima los veía sin comprender lo que pasaba y Tuskishima los miraba indiferente. Lev lo soltó cuando escuchó un chasquido muy peculiar.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta—. Me toca escoger.

Lev observó con cuidado los tres papeles restantes. Suspiró y tomó uno, deseando que tuviera escrito el nombre de esa persona. Lo leyó y sus hombros descendieron resignados.

—Por lo que veo no te tocó la persona que querías.

—Bueno —levantó los hombros y mostró el papel con una sonrisa—. Me tocó Bokuto-san.

—Entonces es el turno de Akaashi —habló Ushijima.

—¡No! —Gritó Bokuto—. Yo quería que me tocara Akaashi.

—No todo en la vida se puede, Bro.

Por suerte para Bokuto, Akaashi se separó mucho antes de llegar a la mitad.

—Sólo quedan dos nombres.

—Tienes razón, Ushiwaka —asintió Bokuto—. Que le toque Tuskishima, que le toque Tsukishima, que le toque Tsukishima —habló con rapidez.

—¡¿Uh?! Y por qué yo.

—Bueno —cruzó sus brazos mientras sonreía—, pienso que ustedes dos besándose sería algo muy lindo.

—Entonces tal vez deba dejarte para estar con Tsukishima —habló con suavidad mientras seguía sin saber cuál escoger.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Lo decía en broma!

Akaashi rio con discreción y finalmente escogió.

—Bokuto-san.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento pero la imagen de un beso con Tsukishima no se podrá —le mostró el papel.

—Bueno —Kuroo se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa—. Que mejor que tu Bro, Bro.

—Esperen —habló Bokuto—. Me alegra que hayas sido tú pero hay que establecer límites, ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos pelinegros se miraban fijamente, con el extremo del Pocky en ambos labios.

—Bro —suspiró Kuroo—. ¿Es necesario esto?

En medio de ellos se encontraba Bokuto con la mirada fija en el Pocky.

—Claro que lo es —entornó sus ojos y se concentró en la galleta cubierta de chocolate—. Debo proteger los labios de Akaashi a como dé lugar.

Ambos avanzaron con lentitud. Cuando Kuroo llegó a una tercera parte, Bokuto lo detuvo.

—Suficiente, Bro.

—Bien, bien.

Kuroo suspiró. Estaba por romper la galleta pero Akaashi se apresuró a comérsela, uniendo sus labios en un rápido y superficial beso.

—¡Akaashi! —Kotaro estaba sorprendido por la acción del menor.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Pero considéralo un castigo por lo de hace rato —sonrió.

—Así que sólo falta una persona —habló Kuroo mientras su amigo quien se había deprimido, era consolado por Akaashi.

—Acabemos con esto —Tsukishima se levantó del sillón mientras tomaba un Pocky—. Quiero descansar de una vez.

—Pero te advierto una cosa —sonrió divertido—. No me detendré.

—Oh —sonrió divertido mientras se colocaba el Pocky entre los labios.

El juego comenzó y ambos se acercaban. Más lento a cada segundo y sin apartar la vista. Todos estaba interesados por saber quién se rendiría. A excepción de uno, quien se ponía nervioso a cada milímetro que se acercaban.

Sus labios estaban a nada de rozarse cuando Kuroo desvió su mirada, encontrándose con un rostro lleno de preocupación. Tetsuro suspiró, bajó la mirada y se separó del menor.

—Creí que no te detendrías —habló Tsukishima con sarcasmo. Kuroo se encogió de hombros, se acercó al sillón y se metió un Pocky de chocolate blanco a la boca—. Bueno, ya que terminamos con este absurdo juego…

—No, no —interrumpió Hinata—. Todavía te falta alguien —Tsukishima arqueó una ceja y él continuó—: Te falta Ushiwaka.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Bokuto ya recuperado—. A todos nos tocó dos veces, menos a ustedes. ¡Deben completar la cadena!

—Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así —habló Lev con nerviosismo.

—No hasta que lo haga —rio Bokuto.

—Bien —habló disgustado Tsukishima.

De nuevo aquella persona mostró preocupación, pero por suerte para él. Nuca hubo contacto entre los labios de Wakatoshi y Kei.

—Sí que ya es tarde —Kuroo observó su reloj—. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Al fin —expresó Tsukishima.

—¡No! —gritó Bokuto con varios Pocky en mano—. Hay que seguir hasta que me toque Akaashi.

—Entonces yo también —se apresuró Lev.

—¡Mas Pockys! —saltó Hinata con energía.

—¿Una ronda más? —Kuroo pregunto con fuerza.

La mayoría asintió con energía y Tsukishima rodó los ojos cansado.

Esta vez fue primero Kuroo, después Lev, Ushijima, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Tendou, Hinata y finalmente Akaashi. Bokuto y Lev inconformes por el resultado, pidieron hacerlo otras vez.

Ahora primero le toco a Hinata, seguido por Tsukishima, Tendou, Ushijima, Akaashi, Lev, Bokuto y Kuroo.

Cuando Kotaro pidió una tercera vez más. Tsukishima obligó a todos a irse.

—Nos vemos Tsukki.

Kuroo revolvió su cabello antes de salir, seguido por Ushijima y Tendou. Bokuto salió con el ceño fruncido y Akaashi suspiró cansado.

—Lamentamos el problema que causamos, Tsukishima.

—Está bien, Akaashi-san. Ver sufrir a Bokuto-san porque no le hayas tocado valió la pena —rio.

—Espero no te moleste —le mostró una caja grande de Pocky.

—Está bien. Comí demasiado de esas cosas que me he hartado.

—Nos vemos, Amargashima —se despidió Hinata con Pocky en la boca.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua.

—Suerte en tu examen de mañana —habló Akaashi con una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias —le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando el pelinegro salió de su departamento, Tsukishima cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la sala y tronó molesto la lengua mientras observaba el lugar lleno de cajas y bolsas metálicas regadas en el suelo.

Estaba tan cansado que por primera vez, dejó todo como estaba y se dejó caer en el sofá. Frunció el ceño ante la presencia que lo observaba.

—¿Podrías dejar de verme de esa forma? Me estás poniendo nervioso, Lev.

Del otro lado de la habitación, el peliplata lo miraba molesto.

—No me tocó tu nombre ni una sola vez —susurró—, cómo quieres que te vea. Además de que permitiste que Kuroo-san llegara demasiado lejos.

—El que debería de enojado soy yo. No me dijiste que traerías personas al departamento.

—Te dije que no era mi intención —comenzó a revisar las cajas con la esperanza de encontrar algún paquete sin abrir—. Tenía otros planes.

—¿Otros?

—Bueno —bajó la mirada apenado.

—Lev.

—Hoy es nuestro día y quería celebrarlo.

—¿Nuestro día?

—11/11 —Tsukishima levantó una ceja—. Ya sabes. Por el número de nuestras camisetas cuando estábamos en Nekoma y Karasuno.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Claro que no. Es perfecto porque celebraríamos tanto nuestro día como el día del Pocky —desistió con las envolturas al ver que estaban completamente vacías—. Quería celebrarlo contigo pero —observó con tristeza el reloj que mostraba diez minutos para que terminara la noche—, ya no se pudo.

—Lev —el peliplana levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Tsukishima con una caja de Pocky de chocolate y otro de fresa. Ambos sin ser abiertos—. Sólo las compre porque estaban en oferta —habló con naturalidad mientras abría el de fresa.

—¡Tsukki! —estaba por abrazarlo pero se detuvo—. Espera, ¿Qué no debes descansar para tu examen?

—¿No querías celebrarlo?

—Pero ya casi acaba el día.

—Entonces —colocó el Pocky rosa en sus labios—, debemos aprovecharlo.

Lev se acercó a él. Ambos comenzaron a comer la galleta con lentitud, acercándose más y terminando con un profundo beso que duró varios segundos. Cuando se separaron, Lev lamió su labio superior, saboreando el chocolate de fresa.

—Feliz 11/11 —habló Tsukishima al momento que abría la otra caja—, Lev.

—Feliz día del Pocky —sonrió mientras le colocaba la galleta con chocolate entre los labios y se acercaba lentamente—, Kei.


End file.
